Tonight
by theweakking
Summary: Edward comes home from his job in Central to win the heart of his love, Winry Rockbell, two years after their parting at the train station. The only thing that stands in his way is the single men of the town. Edwin. Spots of Royia.
1. Father Son Moments

**Tonight **

**(July. Eighth. 2011.) **

**A/N****: **_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I would have messed that anime up with my creepy parings and such. Also, please forgive me if this is absolutely the worst thing you have ever read and makes you totally give up on Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters involved. One: I have never done an FMA story. Two: It has been a long time since I have wrote on this site. I will give it my best. _

**.Sin. **

**Summary: **_Edward has taken another job for the military as a subordinate of Mustang's. He is forced to stay in Central for weeks at a time, meaning that he has to leave his love, Winry, alone in their home town.__Ed has noticed that many times he comes home to see that many of the single men have been stopping by to see her while he was gone._ _In an attempt to show Winry his love, he shows her the night of her dreams. _

_**x. The Beginning. x**_

Edward, again, could not believe he had taken this job that was offered to him almost three months before. It was like he had lived all of these days in a shock, because the Colonel… No, no that was now the General… Either way, Roy Mustangs constant complaining and self boasting was getting the best of the young man. He was under Roy's thumb once again, along with the other puppets, well more formally known as dogs. But, Edward by far had it the worst out of everyone. He was the youngest and, if he did say so himself, the most handsome. Two things that made Roy Mustang point you out in a crowded room. It was a challenge he was worried about.

But, in all reality, Edward should be grateful for all Mustang had done for him since he the Promise Day. For a while, Edward was out of commission. He was studying things he couldn't even do anymore. It was depressing. When he got sick of that, he decided to go back home for a while. He stayed with Pinako and Winry for a few months. While Edward was there he did jobs here and there, getting better at really using his hands. Nothing was easy come anymore. Nothing came to him by clapping his hands together. Nope, he was in the real world now. Edward was getting down and dirty for his money. Until he got a letter from Roy Mustang out of the blue.

The letter was long and drawn out, but for the most part it was a job offer. Mustang had promised Edward a job under him in central as a Major. He said that he knew that it must have been hard on Edward, losing his abilities and all, so he thought it was only fitting to offer him a job almost equivalent to his old job. It was as like a thank you for saving their asses on the Promise Day. Though, they would never really understand how much they had saved Edward and his family just as well. But, it was almost needless to say, Edward took the job and it was another tearful goodbye from Winry.

Oh, Winry. She was his love and his life; she would never know that he took this job for her. Edward wanted to ready when he finally, really asked for her life. Last time, almost two years before, at the train station wasn't the deal breaker. He just needed to know that she would wait for him. And, it seemed like she was doing a pretty good job at waiting for him, though he wasn't too sure. Every time he came home he seemed to pass one of the single men of the town on the way to the door. Good men, too. That was terrifying for the young man.

People their age were settling, they were getting married and making families. Of course, Winry was a hot topic for all the single men prowling around. She was beautiful and owned one of the best businesses in town. She would always be well off and have her own money. She was a stable woman. A man could live off her for his whole life.

Edward didn't want that. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted her to be comfortable with her life and love the way they lived. He could never allow himself to be taken care of. He was a man. And a man…

"Fullmetal! Get to your paperwork or there will be no vacation time for you to take!" Mustang yelled from his desk, working on his own work. Him and Edward were the only two left in the office that Friday night, and Ed's train was in four hours. Ed's eyes snapped over to Roy, he almost apologized and got straight to work, but that wasn't Ed.

"Don't call me Fullmetal, that's not my title anymore," He shot back and he began to read over some paper. Hell, half the time he didn't even know what it was about. He just filled it out and passed it off to Hawkeye to look over. Her disapproving eyes would tell it all as she corrected things down the paper. This time he would have to work a little more diligently, just like the General.

"I can call you whatever I want, I'm your superior," Roy said, letting his eyes catch the younger boys. He could tell right then that the man was in no mood to be bent over the work. He sighed, feeling the same way as he threw his pen down. "Though, I do suppose the 1st Lieutenant will not be too mad if I allow you to leave some work for the others to do Monday," he muttered, eying the small stack Edward had left.

"And what do I give you in return?" Edward asked, smirking over to the slightly grey haired man across the room. The years had really done something to Roy Mustang, though he had bits of grey littering his dark hair, he was still as confident as ever.

"Nothing, nothing. There is nothing you could offer me," he said, standing up and taking his larger stack of papers. "Well, maybe one thing…" the man said as he walked over to Edward's section of the table and dropping his pile on top of Ed's. "You never saw that," he grinned, very pleased with himself.

"Oh, I understand," Edward rolled his eyes as he got up himself, grabbing his military over jacket and shrugging it on over his tight black shirt. "Whatever, Hawkeye doesn't care if I don't do my work. She's you mom," he joked, grabbing his black, leather jacket that Roy had gotten him during the winter a while back. Ed could swear that Roy Mustang was trying to make a replica of himself out of him. Either way, it was raining outside and it was a bit nippy. The jacket helped a lot.

Roy smirked and went to the door, turning the light out, "She's not my mother, Elric. But she does hold quite a bit of power over me, you see as a very greatly trusted friend," he said as he opened the door and got his keys out.

"Aww, Roy's got himself a little crush on Riza," Ed joked as he swiftly passed the man, leaving the room and into the dimly lit hallway. There were many soldiers who had gotten stuck with the night shift after everything happened. "Better not let the Führer find out that you want some of his granddaughter's sweet…"

"That's enough, Edward. Mind your tongue. Wouldn't want it burned off, would we?" he asked, flashing him a grin as he locked the office up. "Need a ride home?" he asked as he tugged on a pair of white gloves to protect his hands from the cold.

"Yep, and a ride to the train station," He said, looking out at the rain that pounded on the windows of the large building. It was a bit relaxing to the ex alchemist, but he was sure that his commanding officer would rather go through Hell's fire.

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do tonight," Roy said, sighing. Edward felt accomplished that the man had given up so easily. It wasn't like him to just give up and let Ed have his way.

"Thank you, sir,"

**x. Later .x **

"I'd take you for some dinner, Fullmetal, but you're train is scheduled so late that everything is closed," Roy said, holding out a sandwich wrapped in napkins. "I just happened to see a man selling these little lovelies when we got out of the car," He laughed, taking a seat beside him on the bench. It wasn't anything new to see people selling anything at any time in train stations.

Edward grinned and took it, tearing right into the cheap, thinly cut meat between the tick bread. "Thanks, Mustang," he said, eating so quickly he barely even tasted it. Mustang on the other hand was eating slowly as he looked off at the sky. That was their bonding, silent moments between them. It was nice, but it was always followed with a serious talk.

"I have the thing you ordered," He said, pulling a small brown bag from his jacket pocket and handing it over to him. "Are you sure about this, Elric? You have a lot of responsibilities here in Central. This may not be in your best interest," Roy said, giving him a very stern look.

Edward sighed and finished off his sandwich before stuffing the bag into his own pocket, "Save it, Mustang. I'm sick of these "father son" moments. I know what I'm doing," he said as they both heard the roaring of the train in the distance. He stood tall, finally, strong and tall like an adult should, and grabbed his suitcase. "I'm not in the military to clime the ranks like you and the others. I'll gladly take a promotion, but as of now I am making more than enough money, and that's all I care about from that job," he said, his eyes fixed on the track as the train came hustling in, stopping with a loud screech, and opening its doors. "I have a life outside of Central and I am going to live it,"

Mustang sighed and shrugged as he got up, getting ready to leave the small shelter and go back into the cold rain. "Sometimes, Edward, I wish that I had learned from you when I was your age," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets and looking to the ground, "But, I'm too close to my goal to go back now. Too many people are behind me. So, I'll just live through you," he allowed a sad smile to cross his face.

"You could do it yourself, General. You've got the resources. What is stopping you from doing just what I am doing?" Edward asked, almost discussed with the man's attitude.

"Don't go there, Edward. Crossing that bridge will lead me to only a court marshal and a lot of pain. That is, until I am Führer. It's not long now," it seemed that Roy was now talking more to himself so, it was time to go before he rambled too much, "Well, have a good week off, Fullmetal," the grayish man said with the same sad smile gracing his lips.

Edward allowed his hard features to soften for only a moment, showing the man just a bit of comfort. He had done a lot for him and would keep helping him, until there was nothing more to be done. Edward knew this. "I'll see you then, Flame," he joked as he stepped onto the welcoming train. He would be home soon and in the gracing warmth of his love. The only thing he lived for at that time.

The only thing he had left.

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it I guess. Next chapter will bring in many other characters and much more going on. I hope to have it up soon. _

**.Sin. **


	2. Making The Date

**Tonight **

**A/N: **_As of right now there is not many reviews, but I have only had this up since Friday, so I am not too upset, haha. But thank you to Anana553 and Gisel0202._

_(.2011) _

**.Sin. **

**x. The Beginning .x **

For the life of him, Edward never remembered being on a train for that long. He didn't get any sleep and the trip already took about a day to make it to its destination. Edward didn't make it to his home town until around six at night the next day. His bottom was numb as it could be; it felt like it wasn't even there anymore. He sighed as he stepped off the train after everyone else scrambled out. His eyes were dark from his lack of sleep and his body was heavy. But, tonight was going to be a good night. He would take his love out for the night of her life no matter how tired he was. He could take a nice nap when he got to the house.

"Edward? Edward Elric, is that you? What luck!" Ed was stopped right at the door of a station. He turned to see an older man, a man he knew well from his childhood. The old man was Franklin Gates, the local mail man. Really, Edward didn't understand how the man got around to delivering all of the mail, he had to be around eighty at that moment.

"Well, old man Gates. What are you doing around here? Isn't it a little too late to be giving out mail?" He asked, pointing to the bag the man carried that was pretty empty looking.

The man just laughed and dug around in his bag, "Well, you know me. I have to get it all done, no matter how long it takes this old man. Here, there is a letter for Winry in here and I am sure that you will be on your way over there," he said, bringing out a letter and holding it up to the young man.

"You must know me well, Gates. Thanks for the letter; I'll get it to her. Tell your wife I said hi and I'll be over soon for some of her famous cookies," he grinned, stuffing the letter in his jacket pocket. Edward remembered the woman that was pretty old even when he was a child. She was an old alchemist herself, only using it for house hold things. She was a great woman and she always made cookies for him and Al when they helped Mr. Gates pass out the mail of the day. They were the best cookies Edward could remember having. It had been too long.

"Oh, I'll let Linda know. She would love to have you," the old man grinned and put his hand up to wave. "Be on your way know, I can tell that you have been riding for a good while," he said as he walked away, probably going to the people who boarded in the train station. Very cheap housing really and it would be hell for Edward, hearing the trains come and go at night.

He watched the man leave, disappearing through the crowd, and took it upon himself to leave at the same moment. He went outside in the nippy cold. It wasn't too bad, but enough to make the male keep his jacket on. That being a fact, it was still very nice outside. Edward just couldn't wait for that night. He was going to take Winry out to East City, only a short train ride away, and take her to the most expensive restaurant. Then they would have a night out, going wherever she would like and stay out as long as she pleased. That night, they would room in the military Inn and the next day he would take her shopping.

Overly romantic?

Yes.

Out of character for the man?

Absolutely.

Ed knew this wasn't like him, but he had to do this. He would even enjoy taking her out that way, treating her like she was a lady. Edward wanted to see that shimmer of joy in her eyes. He wanted to see her love him and the way he was treating her. He swore on his own grave that he would treat Winry like gold for the rest of their lives if she would have him. The thought of her, which was all he thought of on the walk home, put a goofy smile on his face. He knew the people he passed just have thought that he had finally lost it.

Really, the scene was a strange one. Edward Elric, dressed in his military uniform, walking around just grinning. Like he was spaced out and didn't even know where he was. It looked like he was heavily medicated. People may have been thinking that, but no one stopped him. Not once. He was thankful for that; he wanted to get there as soon as possible. But, when he did make it, he didn't expect what he saw.

There were men; they were out of the porch. Three of them to be exact. All of them were strangers to the older Elric brother. They looked worried, talking and smoking, not even looking at Edward as he approached the porch himself. His eyes scanned them carefully and he came to the quick conclusion that they must be new to town. But, why were they so worried? Was Winry okay? Was she hurt or sick? Ed needed to know.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked, storming up the stairs and reaching for the door. He was blocked by one of the men, who looked at him with a glare.

"What does scum like you need with the Rockbells?" he asked, giving Edward a look that told him he was dirt. He must have been referring to the uniform Edward wore, almost proudly when he was being offended about it. He was comfortably up there in the military as a major. This man needed to understand the power that comes with his stars. But, at that moment he needed to know that Ed would to anything to get into that house at that moment.

"Get out of my way," Edward said, dropping his suitcase. "I would hate to forcefully remove you," he said, giving him a dangerous look. But, of course, the man was a bit bigger than him. The man did not seem like he was scared of Ed, but he needed to be. He was standing in the way of Edward and a possibly hurting Winry. He was in the danger zone.

"You and what _army_?" He asked, as if he could just play with Edward because he was shorter. Ed's eyes widened for a moment. That man thought he was short… No one had called him short since he _was _short. The first thing that passed through his mind was that he was going to have to kick his ass. His anger began to spill through, his face turning red and his eyes digging into him.

"What army?" he asked, looking up to him. Looking _UP_! "The Amestrian Army!" he yelled before socking the man right in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. Edward made sure to get closer to him. "These stars say I can kill you and get away, free as any other man. So watch your mouth and DON'T EVER CALL ME SMALL!" he yelled, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and throwing him over his shoulder and into the yard.

"Ron! Hey, ass hole he never said you were small!" one of the thinner men said as he ran down the steps to check on the man that was thrown.

"What the hell is going on out here?" a raspy voice asked from the door. Pinako was standing, as short but confident as ever. She glared out at all of the men that were making such a noise in her yard. "Edward, it is always nice to see you, but you know that Winry will be upset that you didn't call first," she said, looking him up and down. "That uniform is really becoming on you, Elric, now get in here," she said, grabbing his jacket and pulling him in.

"Why are those guys here? What is going on?" Edward asked once they were inside. Once he got a look around he was able to tell what was happening. There was a group of women around something on the floor in the corner. They seemed to be working hard, but from the feeling in the room, everything was hopeless. Winry was on the couch with her face in her hands.

Edward went over to her quickly, but really didn't know what to say. He had just walked into something and he didn't even know what it was. He just stood in front of the woman, unable to even speak. Winry must have noticed someone was staring at her because her head snapped up, looking directly into Ed's eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They were such a bright blue it didn't even seem real, but at that moment they were red and tired.

"Edward…" she muttered, seeming lost on how to feel that he was there. Edward waited; he knew that she would soon tell him what was going on in the room around them. "Why haven't you been writing?" and with that she broke out into uncontrollable tears. Edward quickly dropped to his knees and out his hands on her's.

"I have a feeling you're not crying over lost letters from me," he muttered, trying to get her to look at him. But, he could tell she did not want him to see her like that. Though, he had seen her sobbing more than once. She had seen a lot, so for her to be crying like that it must have been something horrible. But, really, when Edward thought back she was really a bit of a cry baby compared to him.

"It's Den, Ed," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "He's dying," Ed wasn't shocked really. Den was old; he was almost as old as the both of them. Dogs didn't live all that long and he had a full life, but he did feel horrible for Winry and couldn't help from thinking that this could ruin their night.

"I'm sorry, Winry," He muttered, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked with a soft, caring voice. He was a bit afraid of what she might want him to do. He had heard of people shooting their animals when they were this sick. Though Edward understood that Den had to go, he couldn't do it himself.

"Would you just go out and dig a hole for him?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Please, Edward," Ed couldn't say no to something so simple. He smiled softly to her. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. This girl had been through so much and he knew that losing her pet was going to be hard on her. It was depressing just looking at her. He would make her feel much better later.

"Yeah. Just relax, alright? Everything is going to be okay," Edward promised as he stood and went for the back door. As he stepped over to the hallways he saw the poor dog. The women around it had calmed down quite a bit. They were just petting him, and showing him love in his final minutes. The dying dog looked over to Ed without moving at all. Ed gave a soft smile before disappearing into the hallway.

**x. Later .x **

Edward buried the dog. His night was shot to hell, but that was alright. He was fine with that. He could just take her out the next night. When it was all finally over it was getting dark outside and he was ready to sleep. He sighed as he walked in and was faced with the three men and the women. They were all in the living room, sitting around and chatting softly. Edward felt so out of place, standing tall in his military uniform, looking like he was there on business.

He took himself to the small bathroom and washed up from his digging. Edward let his over jacket and smaller military slip off and he hung them in the hall closet. This left him in a tight black shirt and his military pants, but it seemed a little more welcoming than the other. But, he still earned strange looks from the others when he walked back into the living room. So, he decided to bypass and go into the kitchen where Winry and Pinako were making dinner.

"Well, how long are you in town for, Edward?" Pinako asked when she noticed that he had came in.

"I'll have to go back to Central Thursday. I have to be back to work next Monday. It was the day I gave them," he said, staring at Winry mindlessly. He watched the way she moved and such. He didn't understand how he didn't pay attention to her when they were teenagers. She had always been so beautiful.

"This should be a nice visit then, shouldn't it?" she asked, giving him a knowing smirk. "Why don't you go and meet our other guests? Take the wine with you," Pinako demanded, grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet. Edward took it and sighed. He didn't want to go out there with those people. He felt better in the kitchen. But, he did as he was told and took the wine bottle out to the guest. They all seemed to have glasses already.

"Can I refill your glasses for you?" he asked them, standing in sight of everyone. He hated feeling like he was a waiter. He didn't want to wait on these people. They were below him on the food chain, but he had to be nice. At least for Winry, who he knew was not in the mood to deal with his ass. They all seemed to need to be topped off so he slowly filled up every cup, even the guy that almost got is face knocked off.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier. Just gotta keep these ladies safe, you know?" he asked as Ed filled up his cup. This may have been one of those single men looking to get Winry. Well that wasn't going to happen. This man was not her type at all! But, what was her type? Ed just guessed that he was her time. Just him. No one else. This guy may have been just what she wanted.

"I think I know how to keep my family safe," Ed snapped at him with a glare. He didn't know this guy, and if he was someone wanting Winry for himself. He wasn't going to be nice to him though. Ed didn't like this guy.

"Edward!" the shrillness of her voice sent shivers up Edward's spin. "Do not talk to Ron like that. Get back in this kitchen!" she yelled, storming back into the kitchen, expecting Edward to follow right behind. He did, with one last glare at Ron. He walked slowly into the kitchen and was met with a large spoon to the face.

"What the hell was that?" he exploded, not able to contain his anger from being hit. He knew that he needed to be nice to her. Treat her like a lady… blah, blah, blah. No lady threw spoons at people.

"You are so rude to people, Edward! That mad was just out there to help!" she yelled, glaring at him. Edward noticed that Pinako took that point, in the middle of the yelling, to slip out of the room and entertain the guests. That was a pretty good idea. Ed with a level head wouldn't want to be fighting in front of these people, but at the moment he was fired up and didn't give a damn.

"Who the hell was he helping? He was outside roughing me up! You aren't throwing shit at him for being rude!" Ed stomped his metal foot down hard. Hard enough to too dent the wood floor under him. This did not help the situation.

"Well, look at what you've done now!" Winry yelled, walking over to him and looking at the spot that he messed up. "How are we going to fix that? You can't just smack your hands together and fix things anymore!" she screamed right in his face.

Edward glared at her hard and they were silent for a few moments. Winry was calming down, knowing that she had just said something that crossed the line. She didn't know what to say to him after that, she just expected to be yelled at. She would have deserved it after what she had said to him.

"The casserole is finished," he muttered, stepping away from her and going to the table. He took his seat and sighed. "I'll take my dinner in there. Then I'm going to bed," he said flatly, not in the mood to deal with her if she was that angry. He understood that she was upset, but she had gone too far with him. If she was that angry over that Ron guy she could have him. Ed had, for the time being, lost the will to fight for her.

Winry seemed to accept that. Edward did not look up from the table top as she walked around the kitchen, making plates of food for everyone in the house. She put down a plate of food in front of Edward and a cup of cold water. Ed began to eat right away not talking to her as she walked away and tended to the rest of the people in the house.

What if she really did want that other man? Well he couldn't stop her. If he loved her he would let her be happy. He shouldn't be trying to show her how much he wants her, because when it came down to it the only thing that mattered was if she wanted him. Edward couldn't make her want to be with him. He just thought that she would want to be with him in the first place. Girls loved him! Didn't they? He was a hero. He saved the world! That had to give him something in the eyes of girls. In the eyes of her.

He was becoming depressed with these thoughts so he just began to eat faster, knowing it wouldn't help anything. When he went up to his room it would be even worse. There was no reason to speed through dinner at all. He just couldn't keep thinking about things like that. Things like that could make, even a man like him, cry. It was difficult for him to think about her not wanting him. For her to want another man, who Edward thought was nothing compared to him.

As he was thinking he heard someone set a plate down on the other side of the table. Ed looked up quickly out of reflex. Winry was sitting right in front of him with her food and cup. She seemed to look pretty sorry for what she had said to him a few minutes before. Edward knew that she wouldn't say it, but it helped a bit that she was sitting with him. It made him feel a lot better.

"So, you're in town for a while," Winry muttered, not looking over to him as she continued to eat. Ed looked over to her and nodded.

"Yea, I'll be here till Thursday," he answered, trying to hide his smile. He felt nice being alone with her, and even though he didn't get to take her out they could make that night just as good. "I was hoping that maybe sometime this week you would want to come with me to East City," Ed said, keeping his eyes on her.

"East City?" she asked, finally looking to him smiling. "What would a girl like me do in East City?" Winry laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, you could be taken out to eat. You can be taken out…" it kinda hurt his pride to say this, but he was being romantic. Be romantic. "Dancing," Just as soon as it left his mouth Winry was laughing so hard that he thought that she was going to fall out of her chair. He turned a bright red and tried to sink back into his seat. This was what happened to Edward when he tried to be romantic.

"Dancing, Edward? Dinner and dancing? Sounds like a date," she laughed, keeping her eyes right on him. What did she want him to say? What was the right answer? Ed needed help; he had never really been in that situation. He had never been on a date. He just knew from Roy's storied what a dates was suppose to be like. Maybe he was moving into this too fast. Maybe that was what was wrong and she didn't want it that quickly. Or maybe she wanted him to sweep her off her feet with romance. Take her on this date and show her the best night of her life. He didn't know the right answer, but he had to guess. He had to do what would make him happy as well.

"It is a date, Winry," he said, it sounded almost painful as it rolled out of his throat. It was scary, almost the most terrify thing in his life. "I want to take you out on a date tomorrow night. We can go to a restaurant I was told about. We can go to some bars and all. And I can have us a room in the military hotel. And the next morning I'll take you out shopping, hopefully girly things but if you want new tools it's whatever you want," When he was done explaining his eyes searched her face for what she was thinking.

A small smile graced the woman's face after a moment. "I think I would like to go on that date, Ed," she said, getting up to take their plates to the sink. "What have you done to the Edward Elric I used to know?" she asked, laughing softly.

Ed smiled as he stood up, "Oh, he's still in here. Don't forget about him just yet,"

**x. Later .x **

Edward was in bed pretty early that night. Right after everyone left he was seen walking around the house in his boxers, free as ever. He was with his family then, there was no need to wear the stuffy clothes. But, he was in bed soon after shedding his clothes. He was comfortable in his bed under his puffy covers.

Sleep overcame the man quickly. He was dead to the world. There was no way anything could wake him up. On most nights that was the case. This night though, it seemed he was more alert. It was undetermined to him as to why he was able to wake so easily this night, but the simple sound of his bedroom door opening did the trick. He sat right up to see Winry at the door.

She was wearing a long shirt and her baggy night pants. She looked wide awake to his sleepy eyes. "Winry?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

Winry inched over to his bed and sat down. "It's around four in the morning," she muttered, looking down at him. "Edward, I can't sleep," Her eyes looked just as red as before. Edward knew where this was going. She had always slept with that dog at the foot of her bed. Now she wouldn't be able to sleep. Ed could make out that much in his mind and he knew what she wanted from him.

Ed smiled over to her and pushed the blankets beside him down, "Get in, Winry. If Pinako flips out, you're dealing with her," he said, allowing her to crawl over him to get into bed. He let out a sigh and laid back down, feeling nice and warm again but, this time with another body right beside him. He wanted to just take her in his arms, but that would be over stepping, he thought.

This was just as good.


	3. Winning You Over

**Tonight **

**A/N: **_Thank you for reviewing: Puddycat, Harryswoman, Anana553, PokeShipper101, Gisel0202, Smile-bestthingintheworld, and Zahchi. I hope that this chapter is satisfactory,_

_(.2011) _

**.Sin. **

**x. The Beginning .x **

For the love of Edward, he had no idea how they ended up like this. They were in such a position he couldn't move without waking his childhood friend from her deep slumber. His arm was tucked under her, wrapped nicely around her waist. Winry's face was buried into his chest, he could feel her hot breath tickling his skin and he knew they needed to get up. They needed to get up and get away from each other, because just being that close to her was exciting him a little too much.

Instead of jumping out of the bed like a mad man, something he considered for a moment, Ed sat up slowly, Winry moving with him because of his arm. She woke up in his arms after a few minutes, but really you could barely call it awake. She was not at all as alert as he was. "Ed," she whined softly, trying to pull him back down. This caused his face to grow a dark shade of red. He was beginning to overheat from the blushing as he was pulled back down by the lovely girl. The lovely girl, who was also not at all weak. "I don't want to get up yet. Go back to sleep," she demanded, pushing her face back into his warm chest.

Ed wasn't sure how to handle this situation, but his body made the move for him. His arm tightened around her and his free hand made its way to the back of her head. "Alright…" he muttered, staring down at her with disbelief, though he should understand one thing. It was around seven in the morning and Winry had only had around three or four hours of sleep depending on when she had go to sleep. Ed had knocked out right when she got in bed with him. He was so sleepy he didn't really get the moments to be joyful that the woman was in his bed.

He would have the times then, for the man was wide awake, but she was out like a light. He could do nothing but lay there with her and watch her sleeping form rise and fall. Edward allowed himself to rest in the soft bed, thinking of the night that was ahead of the both of them. It would really be something that Edward never thought he would ever do. It just wasn't his thing. He was not romantic at all. He was the complete opposite of romantic. The only reason he knew what to do was from stories he was told by Havoc and Mustang. Ed was grateful, but there was a bit more that they told him that made him was to kick their asses.

As it was, it was embarrassing for Edward to come out and say that he liked the girl to the men he worked with. It was harder when they made fun of his blushing face. But, it crossed the line when the jokes became adult themed. It didn't take long for the men to get there. Edward, even after being in the military for so long as a boy, never knew the jokes men made. Granted he was always around his younger brother. No one else was really in his life to show him how dirty adults were. Though, Lt. Hawkeye called it childish. It had the poor ex alchemist confused.

Ed, of course, understood the jokes. He had the urges they were speaking of, but he wouldn't let them know that. He threatened to beat their faces in for even thinking that he would do those things to Winry. Not that he wouldn't. He just wouldn't talk about it that was all.

Either way, Edward was nothing like this. He was not one to go out on romantic dates or anything. His idea of romance was sitting around the house all day, doing normal day to day things. Only, they would brush hands or something like that. That was romantic. It was pathetic the way that he thought, Mustang told him so. In more words, of course. Ed was not one to date many women. Not like Roy was. To Ed, Roy got around a lot, but to other guys he was about average. Well, maybe above average.

**x. Later .x **

Ed was able to get some sleep in the time that Winry slept. She had sleep well into the morning, when she finally got up it had to have been once Edward had fallen asleep. He woke up in an empty bed. He made his way down the stairs, wearing only his boxers and a messy pony tail. It was a surprise to him when he met face to face with a Xingese girl at the foot of the stairs. They stared at each other for a few minutes, unknowing of what to say. The girl was wearing fancy robes and Ed was in his boxers looking like a slob.

"Ummm… Good morning, Edward," she said, softly, losing eye contact with him. Ed still hadn't understood what the girl was doing there. Mei was Al's teacher. They were in Xing. What was she doing there? Why would she leave Al there all by himself? Then it finally hit him. Ed's eyes widened and he looked past her to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Al's coat that he took everywhere, hanging on the back of a chair.

"Al!" Ed ran past the girl, almost knocking her over. It was incredibly rude, but he didn't care. His brother was right there. The brother he hadn't seen for years. The man sitting at the table before him when he walked in the kitchen looked nothing like his brother to him. Alphonse kept his hair short, like he always had. His facial hair had grown out a bit, like he had not resources to shave for a bit. His eyes were just as golden as Edwards had ever been. He was a man, a grown man. Something no one ever thought they would see in Al.

"Brother!" Al stood once he saw his older brother come into the small room. He seemed to not be able to believe his eyes as well when he saw his adult brother. Edward was sure he would kill over if he saw him in his uniform. "I've missed you so much," he said as he crossed the room and threw himself into Edward's arms. He held on so tightly, Ed thought he would explode, but it didn't matter. Ed held on just as tight.

Ed had missed his brother so badly that he didn't even notice Pinako and Winry standing at the counter, fixing what seemed like lunch. Mei had also entered, helping the women cook for the boys that were soon lost in talk. "Al wanted to go through anything to get here. He wanted to stop here then go on to Central to see Edward. I guess we made it here at the right time," the girl said as she cut up the potatoes.

"Yea, Edward showed up yesterday. He helped with… Den," Winry muttered, trying not to seem sad about it. She had already cried into Al's arms about it when he got there. So, the two knew what had happened to the dog the day before and they shared a talk with Winry. There was no reason to get upset about it.

"Did he come in his uniform?" Mei asked, her eyes shifting to the older man. He was almost exactly what she had pictured in her childhood. Well, besides the girly look that she always wanted. Mai thought that he would love both scary and amazing in his uniform. She had never really encountered the State Military there since she was a child. She had heard good things about it though.

"Yes he did. He got some weird looks from the new people around here. Most don't really like the military," Winry laughed, finishing up her dish and putting it out on the table. She washed her hands quickly and dried them on her apron. "He had to threaten one of the men to even get into the house," her blue eyes almost seemed at a distance as she looked at the blond man she spoke of. He was such a hard head, but also romantic. He was going to take her on that date.

Oh no. The date. Winry frowned and placed her hands on her hips firmly. As much as she wanted to go with him to East City that night, they couldn't. Alphonse and Mei had traveled much too long to be left there. Winry would have to talk to Ed about it later on that day. She really didn't want to have to do that. It hurt her to even think about it. She hoped that they would have time with Al there. Though, it was horrible to think, Winry wished that the man had came after the date had happened.

**x. Later .x **

The day turned out to be pretty great for Edward. He listed to Alphonse tell him all that he had learned for Mei. It was an amazing practice and, in a way, Ed wished that he could use it. But, there was no use in dreading over it at that point. It was gone and he was now normal.

Once the night came Edward remembered something. Oh god he felt like an ass when it all came back to him. East City and Winry. How could he have forgotten? It was all he wanted to do. But, with the return of his brother he really couldn't say much. It had just slipped his mind. Still, Ed felt horrible as he looked all over the house for the woman. He checked every room, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, Ed found himself outside, racing out to the front yard. Twilight was taking over the sky at that time. It was beautiful. Him and Winry should have been at dinner then.

Speaking of Winry, he found her. She was on the balcony, wearing her night gown and slippers. She must have been getting ready to go to bed. Ed felt horrible all over again. She was supposed to be dancing the night away and having a great time. Ed mentally kicked himself as he began to climb up to the balcony himself, almost losing his footing a couple of times.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Winry yelled, running over and grabbing his hand to help him up. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked as he got his leg over the railing and became stable. He almost had no idea why he was up there. But, there he was, staring at the girl of his dreams. She looked fantastic in that lighting.

"No, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying my hand at spontaneous romance," he answered, his cheeks dark red from what he was saying. He swung his other leg over the railing and looked down at the wood, instead of in her eyes.

"What has gotten into you, Edward Elric? Since when were you romantic?" she asked, laughing at him as she went back to her spot. It wasn't that she didn't want it; it was that she didn't want to believe it. That just wasn't like him. He was really trying to make her believe that he was romantic and charming. Those were the two things that he wasn't.

"I just want to see what its like," he said, walking over to her slowly and keeping his eyes glued to her face. "If I have to try it, you have to fall for me," he said, swallowing a lump that was blocking his airway. He felt like he was going to fall over and die after he said that. It was so cheesy!

Winry smiled softly, taking his hand into her's, softly caressing the palm with her thumb. "If you can win me over I will fall for you," she said, bringing him closer to her. Ed had never been in this position with the girl. His free hand made its way to her side, holding it with a soft touch.

"I've already won you over," he muttered, pressing his forehead to her's. "I beat Al, remember?"

**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long and sorry that it is so short. I'll make up for it. Promise. _


	4. Over Dressed and No Where Else to Go

**Tonight **

**A/N:** _Thank you for reviewing. You guys are amazing. Zahchi, Harryswoman, Gisel0202, awesomenaruto, and madman42. _

_(.2011) _

**.Sin. **

**x. The Beginning .x **

The night was finally there. Edward was up in his room getting dressed with Al there to help. Well he was doing a lot more commenting than helping. Brotherly love was something Ed hated sometimes, especially when it came to him doing something embarrassing like taking their childhood friend out for a romantic time on the town. Al couldn't get enough of that.

"I wonder why Winry would want to go with you," Al laughed, laying back on the bed and looking up to the ceiling. The man wasn't mean, not by any means, but he loved to tease his brother.

"At least I have a date, Al. Shut your trap!" Edward yelled over to him as he pulled on his slacks and buckled his belt. He was wearing an outfit that Mustang gave him. It was a bit old, but it fit him perfectly. Roy had a bit more of a build to him than Ed did, but the suit was from his younger years. It actually gave Edward great pleasure to be able to fit into the man's clothes. A few years back and the thing would have looked like a child trying on his father's clothes.

"I've had dates before!" Alphonse defended, his cheeks turning a warmer red color from the conversation. He had been on a few dates since he went with Mei, but none of them were all that great. The girls were a little too pushy and Al, being inexperienced would just end up taking them home early and going back to studying. With his teenage years being spent with only his brother and moving around, Al had never had time for dating. "That looks pretty nice," he commented as his brother slipped on the vest to the suit.

"Yea, who knew that Mustang had style?" Ed laughed, fixing the cuff of the dress shirt. When he began to fix the left cuff he noticed it was burned. This should come as no shock to Edward. Roy was the flame alchemist; it was likely that in training he got burned a few times. But, it was a little strange that his cuff would be burned and Edward had seen the man's hand's many times. There were no scars from being burned. Ed frowned. The general must have been hiding something. No one could withstand burns like that and not scar.

"Are you alright, brother?" Al asked, noticing the way that Ed looked at the cuff. He had that look that he always got when he didn't know something. Al knew that this wasn't the time to be thinking of other things. His brother needed to be thinking about the night ahead of him. Al sighed and got off of the bed, stepping behind his brother. He was almost surprised to see that his brother had a few inches on him. Maybe when his body was with Truth Ed was keeping it alive. Once Al got his body back his brother seemed to have had a growth spurt. The same happened to him once he became healthy again. Al reached up and pulled the band that held Edwards hair in his pony tail out. He watched as his brother's hair fell over his shoulders. "You should trim your hair, brother,"

Ed snapped back to reality and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was draped over his shoulders in a messy fashion. Ed hated cutting his hair. He liked it to be long, but Al was right. It was getting a bit long. Ed reached up and scratched his hair, smiling softly. "Yea, I really should. But, I don't have time," he said, fishing out his old pocket watch and looking at the time. He had not given it back when he lost his alchemy; Edward kept the beaten watch with his memory in it. There was no reason to give it back. "The train will be here soon," he muttered, walking to the hall and grabbing his leather jacket. He shoved his hand into the pockets and brought out the brown bag that Mustang had given him. As he removed it something else fell from his pocket and landed on the floor. He bent down and grabbed the letter that was given to him at the train station.

Ed slapped his palm to his forehead. It was a letter that was meant for Winry. He had forgotten about it when he had made it to the house. "Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked, stepping out of the room himself and looking over Ed's shoulder. He smiled and bent down, taking it from him. "No wonder you guys were surprised when Mei and I got here!" he said, flipping the letter over and looking at the back. It was held closed by the royal mark of Xing. "We sent this a while back, I knew it wouldn't get here much sooner than we would. It's just a letter telling Winry we were going to drop by before heading to Central," he said, placing it on the small table behind him that held a single lamp.

"Well, at least it was nothing important," Ed said, getting to his feet and grinning. He pushed his hair out of his face before walking back into his room to finish getting ready.

"Not important!" Al yelled, following behind him. "I'm glad we're not important enough to you!"

**x. Central .x **

General Mustang looked out of the large window in his office. All of the others had gone home for the day, having finished their work. He wanted some time alone anyway. It was quite around there without Edward. It was almost calming. Roy knew that Hawkeye must have enjoyed it. The man sighed and walked over to his desk, picking up a small trinket that he had gotten a few years before on his birthday. He smiled softly and rolled it around in his hand. He knew who had given it to him, but the package that was on his desk held no name.

"General?" Roy's head snapped over to the door where Riza stood, wearing her casual clothing. Her hair was not pinned up as it normally was, she wore more make up than usual, and she looked great. This was not the first time Roy had seen the woman like that, he just really enjoyed to see it. But, there had to be a reason for her to come over there on her time off. Though, if anyone was going to stay long hours it was her.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Roy asked, as he placed the small glass trinket back onto his desk top. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, crossing the room over to her. The look on her face was not one of worry, it was one of kindness, but she looked a little stressed.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten what needs to be done today, sir," she said, giving him a soft smile as she leaned on the door. Roy sighed. It had hit him why she would be there. Every year this had to happen, and a few times he had gotten out of it, but now he knew she wanted him to ride her of the print. After what could have happened with the Homunculi.

"Oh, how stupid of me. It had slipped my mind," he said, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. "We should get started then I guess," Roy muttered, passing her at the door frame. Just as the two were walking down the hall an officer caught Mustang's eye. The man was no one he had ever seen. He looked like he may be someone from Drachma. He had light brown hair and dark eyes, two signs already.

"Solider," Roy stopped, looking the man right in the eyes. There was just something he didn't like about him. He wanted to know who he was. The man stopped in his tracks and saluted Mustang as all would, but there was something different. He didn't look worried at all. "State your name," he commanded.

"Privet Paul Lessir," he said, not taking his eyes away from Roy's. This made Roy nervous, most wouldn't be able to look at his face for too long. They feared him, as they should. This man was either really smart or really stupid. He wanted to know which it was. But, at the moment he had other things to do.

"As you were," he said, walking past him with Riza by his side. As they got down the hall he muttered, "Find out all you can about that man tomorrow," to the woman beside him.

Hawkeye nodded and brought an umbrella out of her purse as they got to the door, "Couldn't risk your gloves getting wet, sir. There is something strange going on," she said, walking outside with the man. It was too soon to tell, but there was something strange going on in Central.

Roy's mind left the strange man when he remembered what he would be doing when they got to his home. He hated what he had to do, what he promised to do. He could already smell the burning flesh.

**x. Resembool .x **

Edward stood at the door, his jacket held by one arm and his hand on the door knob. He didn't know what he was going to do when Winry came down those stairs. His knees were already buckled, trying not to shake as he stood there with Pinako and Al. He felt like a love stricken puppy. It was the scariest moment of his life, seeing the woman of his dream, done up. He hadn't gotten to see her the whole day through. Her and Mei had been in her room getting her ready.

Finally, Mei came down stairs. She was dressed sloppily compared to normal. She wore baggy pants and a t-shirt. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was thrown up in a bun. She must have been working pretty hard. Edward didn't know how she would have to work so hard. Winry was a beautiful girl; she didn't need too much makeup and stuff.

"She is finally done," Mei said, taking a seat on the couch and fanning herself with her hand. "She couldn't pick what to wear," she laughed softly, leaning back, not taking her eyes off of Edward the whole time. She had to see his reaction to how pretty Winry looked.

Ed almost didn't want to look. He was so nervous. He had no idea what to expect at the moment. She must look amazing and he wouldn't know what to say. He would look like a fool in front of everyone. So, he turned and looked at the wood of the door, waiting for her to come down. As he stood there he heard the sound of high heels on the floor. He began to bit his bottom lip, wanting to turn around and look at her so badly. He just couldn't. He wanted to see her away from everyone else. Ed didn't want to look like a fool.

"Wow, Winry! You look amazing!" he heard Alphonse practically yell. He bit harder on his bottom lip, keeping his eyes on the door. He had to get outside. Away from everyone's eyes.

"Thank you, Al," Winry's voice rang in his ears. "Ed? Are you okay," she seemed to be right behind him. Good, they could get outside. He was ready to get out of there. The house was becoming warmer and warmer.

"I'm fine," he muttered, opening the door and taking a step out. "Are you ready?"

"If you would turn around you might know," Pinako snapped. She was right to snap at him. Edward was being very rude, but he couldn't do it. He was too afraid of how he may look. But, he didn't seem to have much else he could do. He needed to turn around and be a man about it.

Ed sighed softly then took a deep breath of the cool air outside. He turned quickly on his heels and looked at the woman behind him. Ed was right, she looked amazing. It was more than amazing. He didn't even have the words for how great she looked. His eyes were so wide he looked as if they were about to roll back and he would pass right out.

Winry wore a tight red dress that stopped a couple of inches above her pale knees. Her shoes were shiny black, closed toed, heels that gave her a few inches. Her hair was curled just right and she wore it down and long. Her face was made up very simply. The whole outfit was so simple, but so perfect. In her hands she held a small overnight suitcase with her and Edward's clothes for the next day.

"Winry…" Ed muttered, walking over to her slowly. He looked at her once again, looking deep into her eyes. He just wanted to kiss her right there. There was only one problem, the whole family was there. He couldn't show affection in front of them. Instead his whole face burned a bright red and he snatched the suitcase out of her hands. "You shouldn't be carrying that," he covered up, grinning as he stumbled to the door. "Let's get going! Our train will be here soon," he said, going down the stairs before he got the chance to look back at her.

**A/N:**_ This chapter is a bit short as well. I'm sorry about that, but it was a really good place to stop. I thought I would also put in a little bit of Royia. Now, the things with that part is that you probably will not see any of that again, with the strange man. I was just thinking that I could make another story later that has to do with that. I just wanted to sprinkle it into this story as well. And also _**awesomenaruto**_ I will put a flashback for you in the next chapter. _


	5. Tonight it's Just You and I

**Tonight **

**A/N: **_This story is going much better than I had ever expected. This chapter is what I have been witing to write and I am very excited to get it finished and up for you guys. So, please review on it and tell me exactly what you think. _

_(.2011)_

**.Sin.**

**Thank You for Reviewing on Chapter Four:** _DeathBySugarCube, Harryswoman, madman42, and Anana553. _

**x. The Beginning .x **

Edward's gaze never left the young woman that sat across from him in the privet car. The train's bumps and noises never once made him break his look. Even when Winry caught him looking he never turned his head to hide it. Ed didn't know if his gaze looked stupid or not, he didn't care. This was a side of Winry he had literally never seen in his life. He really loved it.

"Major Elric?" there was a soft knock on the door following the weak voice. Ed's eyes snapped over to the door and he reached over, opening it slowly. Behind the door was a servant. Well, the correct word would be waiter, but on trains like those they never got paid all that much.

"Yes?" Ed asked, glancing over to Winry for a moment, wondering why they had been bothered. The train ride was not all that long. They shouldn't be asking him if he wanted any kind of food or anything. Though, him being a military major meant that they would probably be up his ass all the time no matter how long he was on the train.

"Would you, or your guest, like anything to eat or drink?" he asked, smiling to the both of him. Ed really should have seen that coming. Of course the man would have to ask him that. It was a little humorous and he knew Winry must have felt a little strange seeing Edward getting that kind of attention.

"No thank you. We will be having dinner when we make it to the city," Ed said, gesturing to Winry. The man took that answer and left quickly, sliding the door closed.

"Wow, I guess it never really registered to me that you are in the military," Winry said just as the man left. "And a respected officer at that. Who would have thought that the little boy I used to know would grow up to be something like that," she smiled softly and played with the end of her dress.

Ed smiled back and reached over, taking her hand into his. He sighed softly, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. "Who was to think the chubby little girl I used to know would be so beautiful," he muttered, squeezing her hand with a bit of force.

Winry seemed to take it as a complement, the way Ed had meant it, at first. Her face was made over with soft pink and began to heat up. But, just as it seemed that she would smile she frowned and glared at him. "Chubby? I was never chubby, Edward Elric," she said snatching her hand away and crossing her arms.

Ed was a little surprised by how she reacted, but he couldn't stop himself from retaliating the way he always did. "You were too! I thought you would never get smaller," he grinned, crossing his arms just as she did. "It's really shocking you actually got to be very curvy and thin." So much for hopeless romance that night.

"And I never thought that you would get any taller than me!" Winry smirked herself, obviously proud of what she had said to him.

"I was never that short!" Ed yelled, jumping up from his seat. "And now it doesn't matter. I'm taller than you!" he put his hands on his hips and smiled. "I win."

"What? How so? I'm not chubby anymore, not that I was all that chubby as a child," Winry said, getting up as well and assuming the same position as Edward.

They were nose to nose, both smirking and claiming victory. They didn't even really notice how close they were. They were in the moment of satisfaction. In their minds they had won. But, realization washed over both of them at the very same time. Blushes covered their faces as they pulled away from each other quickly, sitting back down.

Ed looked outside, seeing the lights of the city coming nearer. He couldn't help but honestly smile and look back to the woman. "No fighting tonight. Tonight was meant to be perfect," he muttered, putting his hand out to her and allowing her to, slowly, slid her hand into his.

**x. Later .x **

Once they had been able to get off of the train Ed was starving. He hadn't eaten much that whole day, nervous for the night. It was finally happening though, and he was ready. Blood was pumping through him at a million miles an hour. It was like when he was in a fight. He was fidgeting a bit as they moved through the crowd, her hand still held by his.

"It's so beautiful here," Winry said as they got out onto the sidewalk. There were lights everywhere, and many well dressed lovers it seemed. Beautiful women roamed in packs, showing off what they had. None of them looked as breathtaking as the woman on Edward's arm though.

"You've been here before haven't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to the girl at his side. He knew that she had to have been there. He was with her, but it was a long time before then. He could have ben mistaken.

"Of course I have. I just haven't ever seen the night life," she said, hanging tightly to Edward's arm as she looked around at everyone. She looked like she would fit right in with everyone that night. No one would ever be able to guess that she was a mechanic from a small town. She looked like… well the girlfriend of a high ranking military officer. Even higher than a Major.

"Edward Elric?" Ed cringed at the voice he heard from behind him. He could almost feel himself going pale. If anything could ruin this romantic night for him it was _this_. The booming voice. The large body. And the sparkles. It could only mean one thing. Armstrong.

"Good day, Major Armstrong," Ed muttered, turning around to see the man standing, dressed in his normal clothes. He seemed to just be out on the town just as Edward and Winry were. And, more surprisingly, there was a woman beside him. She looked to be small, weak as any normal woman looked around there. She looked done up though. A tight fitting black dress covered her right down to the ground and around her shoulders was a fur shawl.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Major Elric," Armstrong said dramatically as he forced Edward into a long hug. Ed felt as if he was going to bust in the man's arms.

"Same to you," he grumbled, pushing away and fixing himself. "Who's you're date?" he asked, putting his hand on the small of Winry's back. He had to be pleasant to the man, but he also wanted to indicate that they didn't have time to talk.

"This is my lovely bride, Ivory. We were married only two weeks ago," He answered, taking the woman's hand into his own, seeming to make sure that he was careful with the woman. She looked as if she would break if he was any more forceful.

Ed was surprised to hear of the marriage, but as he thought back he remembered Mustang receiving a letter inviting him to the wedding. The General declined politely.

"Hello Ivory. I am Edward Elric and this is my… this is Winry Rockbell," Ed said, reaching out to take her hand in a soft hand shake.

"It is nice to meet you, Major. Alex tells me so much about you," she said, taking his hand and shaking it quickly before going back to her own husband. "He tells me all about his adventures with you," Ivory looked up to the man in a dream like state. Of course, he had to have a wife that loved him just as much as he loved himself.

The couple stood, looking at each other for a moment. Looking just as in love as they could be. Ed cleared his throat and began to move away, pulling Winry with him. "Well, we have dinner to get to. It is nice to meet you, Ivory. I'll be seeing you later, Major," Ed called as they walked away quickly. He really didn't want to have to deal with Armstrong all night. He wanted to be alone with Winry.

"They were so cute," Winry muttered as they made their way down the sidewalk, headed towards the restaurant. Ed sighed and nodded to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "That must be what love looks like," she said softly, leaning into him.

Ed blushed at her comment and looked straight ahead of him. "I think love can look like a lot of things. They are just full of each other," he explained as they came to the door. There was a pretty long line, but Edward bypassed it like it was nothing. Winry looked at him with wide eyes as he went right up to the front desk and pulled out his wallet. "I request a table for two," he said, flashing the man his military ID. He felt like it was a bit full of himself to act like that, but it was the perks of being in the military around there. Easy to get in anywhere.

They were taken right to a table and given the menu. Winry seemed to be astonished by the prices, they were pretty high. "Edward… This place is really…"

"Get whatever you want, Winry," he said, pushing the menu down to look her in the eyes. "I mean it. This is nothing. I want everything to be perfect," he said, smiling at her. "And enjoy this. I am never this romantic," Ed laughed, realizing how cheesy he was being. He loved it though. It was a bit of a nice change.

Winry seemed to accept this from him, looking back to the menu. They sat for a bit before ordering. With their food Ed was sure to get their best wine; he was told that was a great move by Mustang. He wasn't even sure if Winry drank wine. She seemed pleased with it when it was brought out to them.

"Edward, I never expected this from you," she said after sipping on her wine for a moment. "This is just… so romantic. So… Not you,"

Ed sighed and took a drink of his own, "I know it's not. But, I just wanted to give you at least one night of your life," he said, reaching out and taking her hand. "I know that we are at that age… everyone is looking to settle down and you're such a catch at home. I just wanted you to remember that you're giving me half your life," he muttered.

She was silent. Overwhelmed by what she was hearing really. It was just nothing she was used to. Winry wasn't ever treated like that, defiantly not by Edward of all people. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she loved it. She loved feeling like she was a woman.

"Do you… Remember when you and Alphonse fought over me," she asked. This was a question that was often asked to Edward. He had heard it many times. Each time he would answer with a no. He was the only one that couldn't remember.

"You know… I'm starting to remember," he smirked.

**x. Years Before .x **

_Six year old Alphonse and seven year old Edward were glaring at each other with only the tree swing to separate them. Their eyes both a burning gold. They were in an argument to end all arguments at the moment and no one needed to get in their way. _

"_She's going to marry me, Al. Why would she want to marry a baby like you?" Ed asked, crossing his arms and pouting. They had been arguing over this very topic all morning and it was time to end it all. They just had to fight it out like they did everything. The only thing was… Al always won the fights. _

"_Baby? I'm not a baby. Her and I are the same age, brother. She will like me better because of that," Al retaliated, stepping closer to his brother "Plus, at least I drink all my milk at dinner. You are so wasteful," _

"_That's no reason for marriage, you idiot!" Ed yelled, getting ready to run at him. Words were about to be finished. It was about to be time to fight it out. Al was the first to run at Ed, punching at him. Ed moved just in time, able to get a good kick in the stomach to his brother. _

_The fight went on for some time, there was even blood. That was not a normal thing for the two of them. But, finally, Edward was the victor, standing over Alphonse with a bloody nose. "Ha! See? Now she will have to marry me!" he yelled, laughing. _

"_Edward Elric! What have you done to your brother?" the shrill voice pierced through Edward's ears as his head shot up. Pinako stood there, Winry at her side with bags from the market. "I told Trisha to never leave you two here alone. Get your asses to my house so we can clean you up," the woman yelled. "And get some of these bags while you're at it," _

_The two brothers were forced to go to the Rockbell's house, where Sara and Urey were safe at the moment, not yet taken to war where they would be killed. When they were walked into the living room the parents were startled by the sight in front of them. _

"_Ed, Al! What happened to you?" Sara asked, going over to the quickly and taking a look at what had happened to them. _

"_Oh, Sara, don't worry yourself with these two. They did this to each other over something probably stupid. Just get them cleaned up will you? I'm going to make some dinner," Pinako said, going into the kitchen with Winry right behind her. _

_Sara and Urey went hard at work on the two boys, cleaning and patching them. "Wow, this must have been a hell of a fight," Urey said, finishing Ed up and standing. "What could you two possibly be fighting over," _

_Ed blushed a bit, being asked that question. He looked down at his feet and began to mutter, "Well… We were just fighting over something… stupid," _

"_We were fighting over who would marry Winry. Brother won!" Al said quickly, a smirk gracing his lips. Ed was surprised by his brother. Al had never been so… vindictive before. He knew what he was doing. He was getting Edward in trouble. _

_Payback was a bitch they say. _

"_My daughter?" Urey glared at Edward. The man was crazy over his daughter and the thought of her marrying was too much for him. "What makes you think you're good enough for my daughter?" _

_Ed began to move away from the man. "I… I just…" _

"_Urey! Stop it. I think it's cute," Sara smiled, putting her hand on Edward's shoulder. "So you want to marry our daughter? Well, I hope that when you both have children they bare your eyes, Ed," she said softly. _

_Of course, the woman did not think of it much that the two would really be married. At dinner that night she was very pleased to bring it up to Pinako and Winry, who had been cooking when the conversation was happening. _

"_So, Winry. I have heard that Edward here fought tooth and nail for your hand in marriage," she said, looking to her young daughter, who seemed clueless. Her father was still sour about the subject, but kept his eyes down. _

"_Ed?" Winry asked, looking over to the blushing boy. He was trying his best to hide behind his bowl as he ate. "I can't marry Ed. He's too short," she said, glaring at him. _

_Ed's eyes shot over to her. "SHORT? I'M NOT SHORT!" _

**x. Back .x **

"I can't believe you could be so mean to me," Ed sighed, looking over to her, "I have scars from that fight and you wouldn't even take me. I'm hurt," he smiled softly, allowing his hand to venture into his pocket and touch the small box inside.

"Well, you were pretty short, Edward," she said as the food was placed in front of them. Ed thanked the waiter and began to eat quickly. Some things couldn't change that night. Ed's eating habits was one of them. He didn't even look up from his food until he had finished the whole plate clean. He would never go that long without eating again. It seemed he wasn't the only one that was overly hungry. When he finished he saw that Winry had also finished and was fixing her face of any mess.

"Wow, I guess you were hungry, huh?" he asked, smiling softly. It was cute to him how she ate. Though, she ate just like him.

"Yea," she laughed nervously. "I haven't eaten much lately," Winry had been getting thinner lately, that was something he had noticed. He knew that it must have been from her lack of eating. She just worked all of the time lately.

"You should eat more. Keep your strength up," he muttered, putting his hand back in his pocket. It was time. It had to be now or never. He bit his lip hard and took a deep breath. "Ummm… Winry…" he muttered, getting out of his seat.

Winry looked up to him for a moment, "Are you already wanting to leave, Edward?" she asked, getting ready to get up herself. Ed shook his head quickly, pushing her back down.

"No, no. I just have something to ask you…" he said, blushing as he got down on one knee. He wanted to do this right. No talk of Equivalent Exchange. He wanted to do what most men would do for the woman they love. "Winry… I can't ever live without you. I have come to find that out since I had to leave for Central," he started off, pulling the box from his pocket. "And, I know we haven't really been dating at all, but I know that I…" he paused, blushing darker, the lump in his throat was making it hard to speak. "I love you. I want you to be with me forever. Will you please marry me, Winry?" he asked, opening the box and reveling a diamond ring that would make most girls pass out on sight.

In fact, that being said, the young woman's eyes rolled right back into her head and she fell over, Ed having only enough time to discard the ring and it's box to catch her.


	6. Burns

**Tonight**

**A/N: **_Well, let's see if I can do this chapter without messing everything up. I am hoping not to make the characters act strange, I want them to be just like themselves. _

_(.2011) _

**.Sin. **

**Thank you for reviewing on chapter five: **_DeathBySugarCube, Anana553, Gisel0202, madman42, Harryswoman, Maggie's Revenge, 96, Puddycat, and Unknown. _

**x. The Beginning .x **

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital was not where Ed wanted to be spending his night. He was worried, but not for her health. He knew what was wrong with her health; she hadn't had enough sugar to keep her going. The timing was just fate kicking him in the ass once again. He was worried about her answer. What if she turned him down? Ed couldn't bare to think that way. He put his head in his hands, wanting to just cry.

He really needed to know her answer.

"Major?" a small voice came from his right. Ed looked up, seeing no one he had ever met walking over to him. It looked to be a nurse. She probably just knew him from the papers or something. Most people knew him those days.

"Yes?" he asked, weakly. He hoped that it was about Winry, about her waking up and giving him an answer. How was she not awake?

"You have a phone call," she said, pointing to the direction of the phones in the hall. Ed sighed and got up, following her to the one that he was to use. He grabbed the receiver and pressed it to his ear.

"Major Elric," he answered, leaning up against the wall, not caring about the rudeness he was showing the woman that had lead him there. He just hoped that she would understand and walk away to her own business.

"Well Ed, when I heard that you had been spotted at the East City hospital I thought it had to be a mistake," the unmistakable deep voice on the other line commented.

"How am I not surprised," Ed asked, rolling his eyes and putting his hand on his hip. "Is that all you called for? To tell me you know my every step, Mustang?" His words were a bit harsh, but given the situation it was understood.

"Is she okay?" Mustang asked with a serious hint to his voice. He either really cared, or was pretending really well. Both were possible.

"She's fine. Should already be awake by now," Edward answered, looking back to where she was taken. He was about to go and check with the nurse to see if Winry had really woken.

"Well, I wish you luck. From the tone of your voice I am guessing you did not get your answer," the man muttered, seeming to be paying more attention to something else. His mind must have already been wondering.

Ed sighed and nodded, though he knew that Mustang would not be able to tell. "That is true. I'll see you when I get back to Central, Mustang. I've got to be going," he said, not waiting for the man to say another word before he slammed the phone on it's receiver.

**x. Central .x **

When the phone went dead Roy shook his head and hung up his. Of course, his was in his office. The only people that could hear his calls were his trusted subordinates. They were all hunched over their work anyway. None seemed to care about his conversation with the older Elric brother.

"So Edward is in the hospital again? I thought he was over all of that fighting since he doesn't have all of that metal to protect him," Havoc said, leaning away from his finished paper work and fingering his pocket for his cigarettes.

"He is not in the hospital, the Rockbell girl is," Roy answered, glancing over to the man that spoke to him.

"Aww, poor lover boy," Breda laughed, smirking at the General. Everyone knew about Ed's crush on the girl that he grew up with. They saw him when he wrote to her, when he got around to it, they saw when he talked on the phone with her, about his leg, and they saw when he talked about her. He was a love sick man, one who had never experienced the feeling of love for someone that wasn't family. They just prayed he wouldn't turn into another Hughes.

Roy smiled to himself. It must have been hard being the Fullmetal Alchemist trying to find love in a woman that could look past the fame. It was the same with him, the Flame Alchemist. He had many women; anytime he felt lonely he could just call up a date. But, they didn't mean much to him, if anything. The woman he loved; with a glance to the blond woman, could look past his fame and looks. It took a lot to win her over, he was still trying. She seemed to not even notice him in that way.

"Sir?" Mustang's eyes flashed over to the youngest of the group, Fuery. He stood, looking weak as ever, holding out a file to him. "This was sent to you. Are you alright, sir?"

Roy took the file and nodded, "Thank you, Sergeant," he muttered, opening it and getting back to work. He just couldn't believe how much Riza had really changed since they were younger.

**x. Years Before .x **

_He was young, so young, when he went on his adventure to meet Master Hawkeye. He was around sixteen when he decided that Alchemy was what he wanted to do, and not just Alchemy, Flame Alchemy. There was only one man that knew everything there was to know about it and that was his master. He had gotten so lucky, so he thought. _

"_Roy Mustang?" the old man asked, standing at the door and gazing at the young boy with dead eyes. Roy stood in front of him, dressed in a suit that he would later give to Edward Elric for his big date. He looked confident and stern, a look that would soon be gone. _

"_Yes sir," he said with his hands close to his sides as he stared up to him. He was a bit afraid, but hearing about others training, it wasn't all that bad. It was just new. Well, that was what he thought. But, the man in front of him looked very mean. _

"_You start now, get in here. Leave your bags at the door," Hawkeye said, turning and walking into the dark house. Roy was a bit surprised by that he was told, but he did as he said and set his suit cases down. When he walked into the house and closed the door his eyes had to adjust. There seemed to be only one candle in the whole room. It took a bit of effort to keep up with the old man. _

_He found himself up in a room, one that he would never know how to get to if he had to again. The room held only one flickering candle. Roy scanned the room silently as his master seemed to be working on something at his desk. "Sir… I was just wondering…" _

_Before he could finish his question he saw bright flames and felt a burn on his hand. He gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his burned hand tightly. It was the worst pain he had ever felt and it didn't go away. Tears began to run down his face, knowing that his skin must have been burned right off. "Lesson one, never talk unless spoken to, boy," the man said, storming out of the room. Roy was left there, clutching his hand in tears. _

_Needless to say he didn't feel much like a man. _

_And he didn't really care at all. _

_In all of his pain, Roy did not notice a young blond girl entering the dark room. Once he did he jumped back, hoping that it was not another person coming to hurt him. The girl looked too small to do much; she looked as if she never ate in her life. Her hair was cut very short and her eyes held heavy, dark bags. She gracefully walked over to the desk and grabbed the lit candle. _

"_H..Hello?" Roy asked, his eyes wide with fear as she came over to him, kneeling in front of him with the candle. The girl said nothing as she pulled out a stick of chalk and began to draw a transmutation circle on the ground. _

"_Please let me see your hand, sir," she said in a soft, yet demanding tone. Roy allowed his hand to be taken by her soft ones, but the pain shot right through his body when she touched it. He wanted to just pull back and scream more, but she held it firmly. Finally, in a glow of blue light, his pain faded completely and the girl was getting to her feet. _

_Roy was confused by what had just happened. He reached up and grabbed the girl's arm, "What did you do?" he asked, noticing that his hand was completely healed. There wasn't even a mark on it, though his cuff was still frayed a bit. _

"_I just healed you," she said, a blush running over her face. "You didn't think we were just going to leave you like that?" _

"_But how?" he asked, getting to his feet as well. The light from the candle had been left to the floor. His eyes began to adjust to the dark. _

_"Alkahestry… Father insisted that I knew it. There is no way to perform flame alchemy without getting hurt," she answered, pulling her arm away from him. "Now, if you would… We will both get in trouble with Father if we are seen speaking to one another," the girl said, shifting her gaze to the door. A frightened gaze at that. _

_She was his inspiration after that moment. The young girl that had saved his hand and his will to learn. He never knew that she would always be by his side, but not without a price. _

**x. Back .x **

Roy found himself staring at his hand, almost in the way he had when it first happened. He sighed and looked over to Riza, remembering all the times they had. The two teens had snuck around, getting to know each other behind her father's back. Of course, it was dangerous, but Roy had to know her. He had the strangest feeling about her ever since she had healed him. The feeling never left him, just as she hadn't.

"Sir, are you alright?" her firm voice broke into his thoughts. Roy gave her a confident smirk before leaning back in his chair.

"Everything is fine, Hawkeye," he answered, his gaze returning to his hand, "Just fine,"

**x. East City .x **

Edward was finally let into Winry's hospital room. She was awake when he entered. She was sitting up in the bed, looking down at her lap where the covers were all bunched up in her hands. She seemed to be thinking hard over something. Ed felt despair at the pit of his stomach.

"Winry…" he muttered, walking in and sitting at the side of her bed. "Are you alright?" his hand found hers only to have it quickly snatched out of his reach. He winced at the harsh movement.

"No,"

"Do I need to call in the nurse?"

"No, Edward,"

"Then what…?"

"I will not marry you, Edward,"


	7. The Real Edward Elric

**Tonight**

**A/N:** _Thank you for all of yours reviews. Sorry to say that this story is close to being finished, but I do have an idea for another Fullmetal Alchemist story, which would, in a way, go with this one. So, this chapter, or the next one, will be the end of this story. _

_(.2011) _

**.Sin.**

**Thank you for reviewing chapter six:** _96, Harryswoman, Gisel0202, ORCA, madman42, souleaterasomer, S, and BeeBeeRox. _

**x. The Beginning .x **

It had been a few good days since what had happened with Winry. Edward had kept to himself in his room, working on some paperwork he had stashed in his suitcase to keep him from going insane. On the desk beside his hand that moved quickly and with sloppy motions was the ring. The ring he had worked so hard to get. He would often just sit and stare at it.

The band was made from bits of the metal that came from his last automail arm, torn from him on the Promise Day. The rest of it was set up in the Central Library with a torn pair of Mustang's gloves. The main stone was, of course, a diamond. He had picked it out all himself, making sure it was just perfect. And on the four sides of the stone were very special things. It was something Roy liked to call "Fire Ice". All he would tell Edward about it was that it was fire, frozen in time. He had learned to make it from his Master and he thought it would be a nice touch to the ring. Edward thought the same.

Ed sighed and slammed the lid of the ring closed, looking down at his desk for a moment. It was his last night there. He would be leaving early the next morning for Central. He didn't know how he felt about that. He had not even really spoken to Winry since she rejected him. They rode in different cars on the train and the walk home was silent. His eyes were averted from her at all times. He didn't know how to handle it. She had flat our rejected him. No reasons were given.

"Brother?" Ed's, noticeably teary, eyes shot over to the door where his brother stood, dressed. He looked ready to go right then. It was possible that Edward had not been paying attention to the time. He never really did. "You haven't come out of here since you got back… What's wrong?" he asked, closing the door softly behind him to enter the room that was only lit by a candle on the desk.

Ed wanted to say nothing and make his brother leave, but he couldn't stop a tear from falling over his cheek. He quickly rubbed it away with a fleshy hand. Before Ed could say even a word Al's and was on his shoulder. He seemed so understanding, but he couldn't know what had happened unless Winry had told him. Ed pushed the box that held the ring over to his brother before covering his face.

Al picked it up and opened his, his eyes widening on sight. "Brother! Did you really?" he asked, a grin forming on his face before realization hit him like a train. "She said no?" he asked softly, setting the box down. He already knew what the answer to that was. He placed his hand back on his brother's shoulder, but felt that wasn't enough. Edward had done something no one thought he would do in a million years, he had asked the girl of his dream, the girl they had known their whole lives, to marry him and she had broken him down. Al put his arms around Edward's neck and held him tightly.

"What did I do wrong, Al? I thought she…" he paused, looking down at his papers, covered in military print. "I thought she loved me…"

**x. Later .x **

It was around five in the morning and time to leave the Rockbell home once again. Edward, Alphonse, and Mei were going to head to central. Ed sighed, standing in his room and he shrugged on his military jacket, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked so drained. He sighed and tied his hair back before grabbing his suit case.

His heavy steps were heard through the whole house as he came down the stairs. He was in the uniform of a proud man. There was no time at all to mope over what had happened. He had to get on with his life, though it was a first for him to be rejected.

"When will we be hearing from you again," the old woman asked, following Edward outside, where the rest were. They all stood, saying their goodbyes. Winry wore her night clothes, hugging Alphonse tightly. Ed's eyes burned into her. He began to growl, not even paying attention to the older lady. His suitcase made a loud thud on the wood as he dropped it, making a stride right to the woman.

"WHY WON'T YOU MARRY ME?" he yelled, standing right in front of her. His eyes were burning with his anger and confusion. He was going to find out why and he was going to find out right then. "I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE! I HAVE AN AMAZING JOB AND I WOULD BE WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! YOU ARE PERFECT FOR ME AND I AM THE ONLY ONE IN THIS DAMN TOWN THAT WOULD KNOW HOW TO TREAT YOU!" Ed's eyes began to tear up.

Winry was surprised by the outburst. She wanted to look at the other's for help, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the fuming man in front of her. She didn't know what to do to stop him, or to make him understand. But, she did find it a bit cute. Winry smiled softly, putting her hands on her hips. This just seemed to frustrate Ed further.

"Huh? What's with the smiling? You know what Winry…" he shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out the ring box and shoving it into her shirt pocket on her breast. "You are going to marry me, at least for a little while. You owe me, remember. Eighty percent of your life. You can't bypass the laws of equivalent exchange!" his face was red from the screaming and going on, but as he looked onto her face she seemed honestly pleased by it all.

"Now that's the Edward Elric I want to marry," she said, fishing the box out and opening it. She gave it a thoughtful look, "It's so beautiful," she muttered, putting it onto her ring finger and taking his hand. "The only reason I said no the other night was because you were not acting like yourself. You were being someone else to try and win me over," Winry muttered softly, pulling him into a hug. "I was waiting for the real Edward to ask me,"

Ed grinned, allowing a few tears to slide from his, now soft, golden eyes. He held the woman tightly in his arms, no more words were needed at the moment.

He was going to keep her safe forever starting at that moment.

**x. Fin .x **

**A snip from my next story that is, at the moment, untitled**

_His dark eyes stared at the metal arm; put together the best it could be so that it could be presented in the large library. His gloves sat right under it, allowing him to remember the day easily. He smiled softly, sitting comfortably in the quite uncomfortable wooden chair under him. The General was taking the last quite break he would be getting for a while. _

"_General Mustang!" a woman with dark curly hair yelled form the entrance of the building. Her eyes were crazed with rage. Her uniform looked raggy and tired. She stormed over to his table, standing right in front of his view. The older man allowed his eyes to look into hers. _

"_Oh… Rebecca. It's good to see you this stormy night," he said softly, offering her only a soft smile before his looked past her, seeing only a finger of the Fullmetal's arm. Ideas were raging through his head. _

"_There is not only a storm out there, Mustang! There is a war out there! Get out there and fight! You need to fight! Are you listening to me, Roy? ROY!" her voice rang out through the whole building. It bounced off books and shelves alike. He man just closed his eyes and sighed. _

"_Please go back to your position, Second Lieutenant Catalin," a voice came through the darkness of the shelves. "This is no situation for the General to fight," Major Hawkeye was reveled from the darkness as she stepped forward. A silver chain gleaming from her side and a dull look glazed over her eyes. _

**Please tell me what you think. Sorry this last chapter seemed a bit rushed. I don't know how I like it yet, but I did work on it. **


End file.
